Revival of Old
by Apoclypse666
Summary: The land of Hyrule is at peace. Except when mysterious strangers begin to visit. Contains ideas from windwaker, and Twilight Princess. Set after Ocarina of Time but based off of it. It is revival of old times. It is awakening of ancient, it is the revival
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tamesis looked over his shoulder at his friend. Tahira was falling behind. Tamesis stopped running and waited for her to catch up. Tamesis was young, but no one knew his age one of the elders thought about fourteen or fifteen. He was darker skinned, like the far southerners outside of Hyrule, but he was a Sheikah, and he was a runner. He had brown eyes that could make you lose yourself in them, dark hair and a strong upper body. He was also adept with the elemental magic. He was the perfect athletic and mentally gifted child. With no parents to be proud of him.

Tahira caught up and then Tamesis saw Tala running after them. Tahira was a light skinned Sheikah with the deep red hair and scarlet eyes. She was a well rounded athlete and adept at magic at fourteen years of age. Tala was like a wolf, savage, quick, but relied on others. To cover up for her bullying. She also had the classic Sheikah look, blond hair blue eyes, but her upper body was stronger than her lower instead of all around lithe.

"Oh great," Tahira said. "Tala's coming, who better to spoil my birthday." She said, her voice always sounded like she was about to sing.

"Well let's keep running; she's not a very good runner." Tamesis replied in his quiet voice. He was definitely going to be one of the Sheikah assassin disciples. The most elite Sheikah, adept in everything. "We can lose her at the Craags." They began running again but Tala called out to them.

"Some traveling entertainers have come, you parents want you back Tahira!" Tala called. "I'm not joking, come back!" they had reached the Craags and had started to climb.

"Tahira!" yelled a voice. "Tahira, come, there are some entertainers here!" Tamesis and Tahira looked back and saw Tahira's father Adish. "How many times do I have to tell you to take the path and not to climb?"

"Sorry father." Tahira said as she climbed down. Her father's frown softened, he may have had a fiery temper, but his daughter always could calm him down. Tala shot a venomous look at Tahira. Adish looked up, but could not see Tamesis. Neither could Tala or Tahira. "Where'd he go?" Tahira wondered.

Tamesis watched from a nearby tree until he could no longer contain it. He burst out laughing. He threw a small deku nut and ran back to the cave that was their tribes' home.

The leader of the wandering entertainers was a large man named Bolvek. He was quick to please and skilled in many musical instruments. Owning a great many more. He looked to be a Gerudo but he claimed he was a normal human, born in Kakariko. For the first part of the day they had acrobats and athletes show off their skills, each time Bolvek announced them and awed them with a few tricks. Finally, as the night meal was served to everyone, the entertainers began playing a multitude of strange songs. Tamesis was drawn to one instrument though, and soon found out that Tahira was also drawn to it.

Bolvek smiled at them as they inspected the strange instrument. "It's called a Lap Harp, and unlike most, this particular one has a twin." From one of the caravan wagons he produced the harp's twin, which was exactly the same except it was midnight black instead of the originals pure white. Bolvek gave Tahira the white one and Tamesis the black. Then, he pulled out a deku wood harp and tuned it. "This is called the Nocturne of Shadow" he said and he played an eerie melody. Tamesis and Tahira each played it at the exact same time, and each fell into a deep coma.


	2. Chapter 2

**I love a good cliffhanger. Now, I'm sorry I didn't do this the last time. Look up the names, and sorry, it's not Bolvek, but it's Bolverk. Please leave comments and know I am making it up as I go along so the comments will be taken into consideration. And for the few of you who are reading this, thank you and PLEASE comment. Warning, the first chapter will be about half the size of all the future chapters. Comment if you want a prologue.**

Chapter 2

Tamesis awoke slowly to loud crashing. He knew something more; he just couldn't remember what it was. He saw Tahira was still lying next to him, and was relieved. He looked up and immediately pulled out his dirk. His tribe was being killed by the "entertainers". They were professional warriors. He began to stand when something heavy landed on him. Tamesis quickly pushed it of, and then froze;

It was Adish. He was stone dead. Tamesis felt tears begin to burn, but he pushed them back. It was that skill that set him apart from others, and showed the promise of being an assassin. He could control bodily operations and exist on a high level of consciousness while pushing aside pain, emotions and limits. Adish had been burned. That was apparent. Tamesis reached down and picked up his sword. He would have to retrieve his own later. One of the acrobats began to cartwheel forwards towards him. He recognized the tactic. It was a Gerudo tactic. Tamesis waited, then held Adish' sword in a horizontal block, the Gerudo woman was stunned and she collapsed in a heap. Tamesis knew what he had to do, and knew he would have to do it in the future in order to survive. He did a pure stab with the short strait sword, and then took the curved, broad bladed scimitar from the body. He advanced in a Gerudo style, holding the sword to protect him from ranged attacks. His dark skin and this tactic drew another Gerudo to him. The Gerudo was at ease amidst the battle.

"Make sure no one leaves alive" she said to Tamesis. Tamesis nodded.

"None alive." He said aloud. She nodded. "I better get started then." He said and he quickly slashed across her bare and unprotected stomach in what he knew to be a slow and unstoppable death. His assassin training was taking over him, his blood rose and he cared nothing for the eviscerated foe at his feet. He took a step forward, but his recent coma was a great toll taker, and he passed out again.

**Two weeks later**

Tamesis slowly woke. Again.

"He's awake."

"That's good."

Tamesis opened his eyes and sat up.

"No, lie down!" said a girl's voice.

"Cant you see he's a Sheikah? He's perfectly fine now." Said an elder woman's voice.

"True enough. I'm a Sheik singular." Tamesis said. He tried to open his eyes, but he failed. "I can't open my eyes." he said.

He sensed the girl looking at him. "That's to be expected. Eat this." She handed him a bowl and a spoon. He began eating, and then realized something.

"Where are my clothes?" he demanded.

"They're being washed." The older woman said. Tamesis sensed the girl blushing. "I didn't think you wanted them stained with Gerudo innards."

"That's customary to leave yourself soiled with the blood of your fallen foes until it is cleansed." Tamesis said back. He then sensed fear, and he quickly lied. "I'm just joking." But he was not. He would still have to pray for Nayru's forgiveness in a cleansing ceremony of himself and the garb. He then knew that the old woman knew something of his dark tribe's strange ceremonies.

"The priest already came." She said. "He is cleansing _it_ right now."

"Well, I thank you. Do you know what happened to the rest of my tribe?"

The girls tensed. He sighed. "It's always like this. The story starts out, they lose everything, and they get everything back."

"True, almost. There is one other, and she has been trying to see you for almost a week now. And your not getting anything else back."

Then, Tamesis knew the full impact, and he began to weep. He wept for a long time and about halfway through, the girls left. As Tamesis stood and used his other four senses to navigate his room, he felt a presence at the closed door. He cleaned his face then lied down and covered himself with the blanket again.

"Tahira, just come in." She did.

"Can you believe it? We're the only ones left!" She cried. She had obviously been in a lot of anguish.

"How long have we been here, who are these people, what happened, and when did you wake up." Tamesis said, tears threatening again.

"I woke four days ago." Tahira said in halting tones. "They said they found us among our tribe, the only ones to survive. I think they're ranchers, they have that look about them, don't you think?"

"I haven't been able to open my eyes yet." He told her.

Tahira paused. "Oh, well I think this is the fabled Lon Lon ranch of old. They have horses, cows, chickens; I hear them from my room. I haven't been out of my room except to come to your door, and neither room has a window. Neither does the hall."

Tamesis tensed, then relaxed. "What is it?" Tahira asked. She was long used to his well toned senses.

"Just our caretakers." Tamesis replied. They entered the room again. He sensed the girl was holding his tunic. She left it and then the girls left. The woman was not happy Tahira had gone to see him. Tamesis shrugged on his tunic, used to waking up without light and putting clothes on. Just as she finished, the girl entered.

"Can you open your eyes yet?" She inquired.

"No." Was the reply. He sensed her tense.

"Mother." She called. She went into the hallway and whispered to her mother. At the end, she said something and giggled. The woman then entered his room and the girl left.

"When will I be able to see again?" Tamesis asked.

"Hard to say." She replied as she stoked his fire. Not like he needed it, it was spring and he couldn't open his eyes. Then he remembered that Hyrulians weren't nearly as attuned as he was.

"I know you know." He said. "Tell me."

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You're blind."

**Now how is THAT as a REAL cliffhanger?! Please comment, please read and please recognize that this IS rated for gore. But I can edit it if you ask nicely and in large quantities. So NO Principessa, you will not turn me by yourself. Oh, and this is dedicated to her. And this only took 1:30 minutes to write, so know that you don't have to wait too long. See ya! Apoclypse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahahaha! It was insinuated a bit huh? Spell check wants to make hahahaha into Hashanah, whatever that is. If you tell me what it is, chapter whatever I'm on will be dedicated to you. Well, chapter three awaits your perusing eyes, so behold: More text for you to waste your eyes on :P.**

Chapter 3

Tamesis was stunned. He was blind? How, when? Who could have done it to him?

"While you where unconscious, someone slashed your eyes. It is better if you closed them." Tamesis closed his eyes. He realized they had been open the whole time.

"What did you see there?" He asked the woman. "At the cave."

"We found your tribe. They were all dead except for you and your friend. We only know that Gerudos killed your tribe because of the way your tribe was killed. We found only one Gerudo body, and there was no sign any were removed. You must be a good fighter."

"I don't understand; how could our tribe be massacred when only one assailant is killed? Our tribe is strong."

"No one knows. We think that there was magic armor on them, invisible to normal eyes."

"That would explain it. We would strike blows, they bounce off, the kill us." Tamesis thought aloud.

"You obviously know a lot about the ways of war."

"I was training to be of the elite assassins." He replied. "I know about it to be good at my job." Tamesis stood. "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"No, we're okay." The woman replied, obviously scared that he might get hurt while being blind.

"It's obvious your husband is dead. I have heard nothing of him and he would have treated me, not you. Is there anything?"

The woman was stunned. She was obviously not accustomed to Sheikah senses.

"Then did you hear what my daughter said?" She asked.

"No, but I can figure out what the meaning of the giggles were." Was his reply.

**Three Days Later**

Tamesis was used to working without vision, but he was still disturbed, how would he avenge his tribe's death? And did he just spill milk on his boot? He certainly could not fight while blind; the enemy would fake him out once and kill him with a knife stab or some other feint attack. He would have to learn. But then he remembered something. The man. Bolverk. Hatred for the man coursed through him, but why were Tahira and he still alive when they could easily have killed him? Then he remembered the song. The Nocturne of Shadows. He played it in his mind, and he swore he could have seen something through his ruined eyes. But then the vision spoke and realized it was his mind's eye.

"Young one, do not grieve, your sight will be returned. Sooner, hopefully, rather than later. Go to the cave of your tribe's demise and search it for the two things left."

The vision faded and Tamesis stopped working. He knew instantly where he was and where he needed to go. But first he needed someone. That someone happened to be conveniently walking by.

"Tahira, come with me." He said.

"What would Aceline and Kayson say?" Tamesis and Tahira found out the girl and mother's names, former being former and latter being latter.

"It doesn't matter. We must leave now." He said. Tamesis began to walk along the road towards their cave.

"Wait, you don't know where your going!" Tahira shouted and ran after him.

"No, actually I do."

Tamesis and Tahira were talking about small things when it happened. Tamesis held a single finger to his lips and listened carefully. He heard a slight noise behind him, and he quickly dove and tackled the stalker. The stalker was inhumanly strong, and from what else he heard, there were more of them. And they had something with them.

"Tamesis they're Lizalfos! Run!" Tahira shouted. But Tamesis ignored her. He recognized the faint scent masked by the heavy, scorched lizard scent. It was Aceline. Tamesis wasn't going to let them hurt her. Tamesis continued his struggle against the first Lizalfos until he heard one inhale. He quickly jumped away and let the second Lizalfos barbecue the first. Before it could be harmed, Tamesis grabbed the sword from the dying Lizalfos. Tamesis listened, then spun around and threw the sword into a third. The second advanced on him, the crunch of leaves assured him that. Tamesis dove and rolled underneath it. He then grabbed its tail as he came up and yanked it on the ground. The lack of gonads hitting him as he rolled underneath told him it was a female, and he dove for the left arm instead of the right. Tamesis grabbed the scaly arm and in a swift movement, broke it. The cobalt blood gushed out of its arm as he grabbed the sword and plunged it into her back. He listened some more and then tackled a fourth Lizalfos to the ground.

"Tamesis, it's me!" Tahira shouted at him.

"Oh." He said and helped her get up. "Where is Aceline?" he asked.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked from the ground, roughly ten feet behind him.

"Your scent." He replied.

He felt Tahira and Aceline look at him. "Do I smell that bad?" She asked.

"No! What I mean is-"Tamesis blustered.

"You know, you don't know how to treat girls, do you? Cutting out their stomachs and insulting them!" Tahira scolded him.

"That was a Gerudo-"

"And now you're not even cutting me free!"

"Oh sweet Goddesses!" Tamesis sighed. The girls laughed at him, and he walked over to where Aceline was dropped and cut her loose.

Tamesis then looked up from where he was, and opened his eyes. He knew it was their cave. Tamesis then closed his eyes, knowing it was a disturbing sight. Tamesis stepped forward and, confident no traps were laid, entered the graveyard. As soon as he entered, he knew where he must go and why. He stepped over to where he eviscerated the Gerudo's stomach. He found the body was still there. He then walked over to where he had originally passed out. His foot brushed something and he picked it up. It was the harp the Gerudo had given him.

"Tahira, pick up yours and play this song."

**For a link to the song, I found this on Youtube and decided it was good. Please listen while you read and they are not my recordings. Oh, and they have lap harps, not a concert harp shown in the video, or a piano. Listen to the videos, WHICH ARE NOT MINE! I'M WORRIED ABOUT COPYRIGHT RIGHT NOW IN CASE YOU CAN'T TELL!!! Oh yeah, this guy is also good, **DekududePianist **only on Youtube!**

**.com/watch?v=fMMG8otOWto**

**.com/watch?v=lCVFjG33qE4**

Tahira picked up her harp.

"Play this." He strummed the harp in a descending order. She played it, and then they played the whole song together.

The vision came back.

"You know where you must go. You have done well, but even I am not sure if the Item there can help you."

"You are Impa, the Sage of the Shadow Temple."

"No, I am a spirit of the spirit temple now. Go to the Shadow Temple, and you shall see me one last time, my son."

Tamesis realized he had stayed entirely still, not even breathing, while he listened to Impa. He began to breathe again.

"Tahira, did you see the vision?" he asked her.

"I saw a vision, but I think it was a little different than yours." She replied. Aceline was obviously confused.

"Visions? I didn't see anything." She said.

"We know. We need to leave your ranch." Tamesis said to her. "We're going to Kakariko, to learn more about us."

"We are the Twin Sages of the Shadow Temple." Tahira said. Tamesis nodded. H took a step forward, and kicked something. He picked it up. It was a mask. He knew, just by touch and smell, it had come from Tahira's harp when they played the Song of Healing. He didn't know what it did, but he gave it to her anyway.

"This is the magic that held our harp's power back. We can use it for good now, like Link when he was in Termina." Tamesis knelt and picked his up. He felt the front of it, and knew there were marks of destruction where his eyes would normally have been.

They all walked back in silence.

Kayson did not want them to go. "You are not fit for travel being blind, and if Lizalfos attacked you, you won't be safe on the road."

"Whether you like it or not, we need to leave. I got proper weapons from the cave and so did Tahira. We'll be fine. All we need is food, and we need your help for that."

Kayson paused. "Alright, you do know what is best." She led them into the kitchen and began packing their bags with proper traveling food. Tamesis whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She finished packing their bags in silence.

"Well then, may you go, and Din protect you from harm." Kayson told them.

"Thank you, may Nayru protect your home." Tahira said to her. Their goodbyes said to Kayson, they found Aceline and began their farewells.

"Well, goodbye Aceline, be sure you don't follow strange people into dangerous places." Tamesis said to her.

"Be sure you do all your chores." Tahira told her.

"I will." Aceline replied. "May Farore speed you on your way."

As they left the ranch Tahira saw Aceline watching them depart.

As night fell, Tamesis made a fire while Tahira began to unpack to make a proper camp. She unrolled bedrolls, and unpacked some food for a dinner.

"How much progress did we make?" Tamesis asked.

"Not sure, I think about ten miles." Was her the reply.

"Well, it'll be awhile before we can cook on the fire, so let's wait."

They began to talk about what they should do in order to get money to purchase supplies as they got into the next town.

"Thievery is out of the question, there's already enough racism." Tamesis said.

"And begging is degrading." Tahira replied.

"Hmm, maybe we could be traveling entertainers and earn money that way."

"That is an idea. It would earn us enough rupees. But what could we do in the acts?"

"Please welcome the blind swordsman!" Tamesis pronounced.

Tahira giggled. "And what would I be?"

Tamesis thought. "Not quite sure, maybe a few magic tricks."

"Are Hylians amazed by magic?" Tahira asked.

"Well, let's ask our third companion." Tamesis rolled backwards and grabbed something in the bushes. "I was wondering when you'd pop up Aceline." Tamesis pulled her from the bushes into the firelight.

"What are you doing here?!" Tahira near shouted.

"I just wanted some adventure." Was the half mumbled response.

"There will be more adventure like the one you had from this morning with the Lizalfos." Tamesis scolded. "You could easily be killed out here."

"I know, but I don't want to waste my life in a ranch. I want to go places, see the world."

"Well then, what will you defend yourself with?" Tahira asked.

"I have this" she said, and procured a bow.

"Can you draw it?" Tahira asked.

"Yes! And I can shoot it too!" she retorted.

"Did you bring arrows, a quiver, a wrist guard?" Tamesis asked.

"Ummmm-"

"Did you bring provisions? Extra clothes?" Tahira asked.

"Well, not re-"

"Then just how do you expect to travel?" Tamesis asked.

Aceline looked down. She hadn't really thought about it. All she had was the plain white dress she was wearing, and a bow without arrows. And a pretty face, petite figure, long dark red hair, and a pretty smile that would have men following them for miles.

"Don't worry; we have food, an arm guard and some arrows with a small quiver. Though we don't have clothes that will fit you, or that are Hylian. WE don't even have extra clothes." Tahira said. "So, we should be okay."

"You're taking me along?"

"Of course, you are one of our few friends, and there's a Sheikah proverb: No one left behind!" Tamesis told her.

"Isn't it No man?" Tahira asked him.

"Yeah, but that's sexist and when you're an assassin it turns into: Leave them behind, they weren't good enough."

"Are you serious?" Aceline asked.

"No."

The friends' laughter rang out loud and clear. Several minutes later, they all were asleep.

**2 hours this time. But they were disconnected. By the way, does anyone know what eviscerated means? If so, a chapter will be dedicated to you after the Hashanah thing. I already know what it means, so just tell me. Who thinks that…**

**1: They will be traveling entertainers.**

**2: Aceline or Tahira will be kidnapped.**

**3: Tamesis will get his eyesight back soon.**

**4: I write fast.**

**5: Sins of a Solar Empire is a great game.**

**6: I need to shut up now.**

**7: I am too worried about copyright.**

**Lol. See you all soon, and COMMENT!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is dedicated to brown phantom for being the first person to review other than my sister. And for clarification, this is set after Ocarina of Time, Majora's mask, Windwaker, twilight princess and all of the GBA games. It is mostly based of Ocarina with little influences here and there, like the song of healing and the masks. You'll find out what the masks do ;P. Tamesis, Tahira, and Aceline are my own characters, I made them up, but I'm pretty sure you all know I am not claiming LoZ as my own work, but for those super freaks out their, LoZ is a trademark brand or whatever and I do not own it. Now shutup, and read the story! Lol.**

Chapter 4

As they walked into the town, they quickly realized that the inhabitants were the typical stereotypical people usually seen. Several people openly stared at them, and a child even threw a vegetable at them. Tamesis pulverized it midair with his sword, and sheathed it before anyone could blink.

"I have a feeling that we aren't welcome here." He whispered to his companions.

"You think?" Aceline replied. "People are openly staring at us and that kid even threw a vegetable at us. Oh, yeah. Sorry." Tamesis had opened his eyes and turned his blind gaze on her.

"Does it look like anyone is indifferent to us?" he asked Tahira.

"No, absolutely no one."

"We might have to leave today, at night." Tamesis said. "I know we're almost out of supplies, but if they raise the prices, we won't have enough rupees."

"Fair point" Aceline replied. "Guards are coming towards us."

Five guards boldly marched in front of them and blocked their path. "What brings you here to this town of ours?" the leader asked.

"Our travels." Tamesis replied. He stopped 'looking' at his companions and his sightless gaze found the captain. "We need food and supplies."

The guard was not intimidated by his gaze. All he thought was a kid was trying to pull a prank on the town guards by marking up his eyelids with some red dye. "We don't tolerate troublemakers in this town."

"And what would label us as troublemakers?" Tamesis asked as he opened his eyes.

The effect was immediate. The leader lost his cool, and the other guards lowered their spears. Tahira began to draw her short sword and Aceline her bow, but Tamesis stopped them. "We came in peace, and in peace we will leave, is that agreeable?" he asked.

"I think you should get your worthless hides out of town!" the leader shouted at them. Tamesis was slightly stunned; his eyes couldn't look that bad, could they? He could not ponder it a moment longer because one of the guards swung his spear at him. _Damn! _He thought. _These soldiers are actually soldiers!_ The spear nicked his shoulder. Tamesis ignored until he realized that it was bleeding. _My goddesses, they're trying to kill us!_ Another guard swung his spear at the same time the leader put his spear in a thrust at him. Tamesis easily dodged them. For some reason, their movements seemed sluggish. Tamesis closed his eyes to listen for a moment, and they moved in normal time. _What is this power? Are my eyes cursed to root my enemies with fear? No, that can't be true; I must be wielding the darkness as a weapon then._ Tamesis heard a telltale movement, a cart overloaded with something.

Another telltale sound alerted him, the fishmonger, he was a guard and he was going to catch them with a net! Without a second's pause, Tamesis hurled himself at the leader; the fishmonger couldn't throw the net without putting great danger on the other guards. Their spears would get caught while Tahira's and Tamesis' short swords would wreck havoc.

The fishmonger knew this too, so he threw it at Tahira and Aceline. _Dammit! I didn't think of that possibility!_ Two guards menaced Tahira and Aceline onto the ground while the other three circled him. By the sounds of it, the leader was one of the ones confiscating his friends' weapons. An idea struck him. "Coward, fight me alone to prove your strength!" Tamesis shouted at the leader. "I challenge you to single combat!" A gasp went up from the onlookers. He didn't even realize that they were there. Even better, news of him being a coward would spread through the city like wildfire.

Then his hopes were dashed. "I am not of high enough rank to fight you in single combat, but there is one who will!" The guard gave a sharp whistle, and the cart that Tamesis had heard earlier unloaded its cargo, but promptly turned around and sped off. It was ten minutes before anything happened. The guards kept him in the center of a circle with their spears, but Tamesis wasn't going to go anywhere without Tahira or Aceline, and the leader knew it. Then, Tamesis heard a noise; A horse clopping slowly towards the circle. The rider dismounted, and with the impact, Tamesis was assured this person knew what he was doing. That altogether was not reassuring. His following steps told him he was confident, and of an athlete's build, not heavy or slim, but filled with muscle and ready to go.

Tamesis heard a noise behind him and realized that Tahira and Aceline where being gagged. Anger coursed through him. How dare they stop them when all they needed was supplies, and now his friends could be imprisoned if he lost. Not to mention he; one of the twin sages of the Shadow Temple would be dead. How dare they!? As soon as he heard the newcomer say "Ready" Tamesis charged him. Surprisingly, the enemy was calm, cool, efficient and not intimidated one bit by his eyes. That was fine by Tamesis, more embarrassment for the town. Tamesis swung his sword in quick circles, speeding up the duel and giving the way to a good disarming trick. Suddenly, his blade stopped, by the sound of it, it hit the hilt. By the feel of it, it was stuck. The newcomer yanked back hard and pulled the sword out of Tamesis' grip. He heard the distant rattle as his sword bounced on the ground. Tamesis was knocked backwards by the hilt of his adversary, he fell; he was too stunned. How could he lose? Their lives had depended on winning! He felt the sword on his neck, this unknown opponent had won. And he was about to die.

"Any last words?" asked one of the guards.

"Who are you?" he asked this person. Who are you and what will you do to my friends?"

The sword withdrew a fraction, enough to put Tamesis in a more comforting position, but not enough to put him at ease. His life was still forfeit.

"I am Link, prince of Hyrule. Before I answer your next question, who are you?"

Tamesis was stunned. This was the person he was supposed to be helping, not kill.

"I am Tamesis, one of the Twin Sages of the Shadow Temple."

Link was obviously as stunned as he was. The guards knew nothing and had no reaction. Link turned around and walked back to his horse, and began to leave. "Do not kill or harm them, those are my orders." And with that, he left. Two of the guards picked Tamesis up and tied his hands. Tamesis was still too stunned to resist. He didn't even know how many guards there were now.

Tahira watched as one of the twenty Guards talked to the fishmonger. It was obvious he had done things like that in the past, because she saw a moneybag being handed to him. Aceline was obviously not happy at how her adventure was going so far, and Tahira wasn't either. On reaching the first town, they were nearly killed! Even though their lives were spared, they didn't know what was in store for them. Tamesis was led onto the cart and Aceline followed. It was her turn last, but something stopped the guards. It wasn't Tamesis because he was still too stunned to do anything other than stare with his sightless eyes. She turned to look behind her and saw a Gerudo. She started to panic; they would die if they weren't sent to safety. Her wish was granted as a guard bodily lifted her and tossed her into the cart. The guard quickly ran over to the driver and whispered something in his ear. The driver started the cart moving as more Gerudos appeared and began to advance. That was strange, they usually charged in with fancy tactics. The cause was revealed as they did exactly that. A large horde of Moblin archers began firing at various things. The Gerudos attacked the guards as the Moblins shot at anything they wanted. Some of the braver citizens fought back with their bows as the Gerudo's engaged the guards in hand to hand. One thing she quickly noticed was that the guard that had tossed her in was a swordsman; swords were given only to the best. She looked carefully and saw two others, each obviously experienced in swordplay. Better than she was, as the largest one, the one that had thrown her, took on five at once and killed two in a matter of moments. Then they rounded a corner and the battle was lost from sight.

…

Tamesis had come out of his trance and finally told them what had happened. All that they had seen was him fall to the ground and have the sword put up to his neck. The cart slowed in front of a larger than normal house.

Tamesis was confused. "Driver, why are we stopping here?"

"Because one of the guards has offered you a place to stay other than the jail." Replied the driver brusquely. He had already taken off their gags so that they could speak, it was apparent that no one knew who they were and no one would attack the driver in an attempt to free them. The driver grabbed a small knife and cut through the ropes binding their feet together. "Now, be nice. Don't break anything or hurt anyone. Young lady." He said pointing to Tahira. "You saw the really big guard taking on five of the Gerudos right?" Tahira nodded. "That's who is kind enough to tolerate your presence. I know I'm not." He said. Thankfully, he only led them into the front hall where he called out to some other inhabitants.

A boy slightly older than Tamesis walked from the kitchen, sword strapped to his side, and a girl the same age as Tahira and Aceline came running down the stairs. Tahira saw that they were both blondes, but they each had midnight dark eyes. The cart driver left their weapons and packs in the boy's hands, who shouldered them with no struggle, and then left.

"I take it our father is letting you stay here instead of the jail?" the boy asked. He saw the looks on their faces and smiled. "He does that a lot."

He turned towards his sister. "Calista, go and show them their rooms." Calista led them up the stairs. "You," she pointed at Tamesis "Your room will be in there." Tahira pushed him to the door. Calista noticed the movement and looked at her.

"He's blind."

She seemed slightly taken aback, then turned and smiled to herself. Tamesis sensed the movement. He leaned back to Aceline. "She's having the same thoughts you had." He whispered. Tahira heard it and shot him a look, which he didn't notice.

"What's going to happen to our weapons?" he asked Calista.

"Jerod is taking them into the storeroom. The door is oak backed by metal and it has three locks on it. So don't think about trying to get them." Tamesis nodded, expecting as much. He entered his room and began to explore it.

Calista led them down the hall and gave the adjacent rooms to Tahira and Aceline.

"Dinner will be in about four hours. Feel free to talk to anyone in your spare time."

Tamesis stepped out of his room and caught Calista's shoulder. Startled, she tried to struggle free, and then realized who it was.

"Why did those people try harming us?" he asked her. It was obvious the question made her uncomfortable, but Tamesis was blind and didn't notice. She tried to struggle free again, but his grip tightened. "There is more to this town than the three Goddesses."

She stopped struggling. "Well, I think we attacked you because you look like a Gerudo, and red hair is considered bad luck."

Tamesis nodded. "Strange customs. Be sure that you are not blinded by them." He let her go and she walked off, slightly faster than her previous pace.

Tahira had watched the proceedings. Tamesis looked at her, and then withdrew into his room. Aceline had also watched the proceedings and followed him in. Tahira looked up and down the hallway, and then closed his door.

"We will need to leave this town as soon as possible. I have a feeling we will bring grief on our host." Tamesis told them. Aceline nodded.

"Some of the furthest towns have strange customs." She said.

"I think that we should wait a little and then leave when it is least expected." Tahira replied.

"Several problems." Tamesis told her. "One, we desperately need supplies, we only have three arrows and enough food for one day travel, two, we need to get some rupees somehow. Three, we don't have any first aid. So we can't just disappear. We need to convince our host to let us get some supplies. Then we're going to need our weapons back."

The door burst open and Jerod strode in. "I can't let you three planning behind our backs. If you need to tell us anything, say it up front, and we'll see what we can do."

"Tamesis looked at him. "We need more supplies for travel, some more arrows and our weapons back when we're going to leave." He stated.

"Is that it?" Jerod asked. "Usually people want to cut off everyone's head." He smiled at them. "I can go with you to the market so that you can get food." He pointed at the girls. "Sorry, traditions. And for once I don't mind my sister going with some guy. Dinner is ready if you want it."

As they walked down the stairs, the man that invited them into his house was waiting for them.

"So the Gerudos couldn't get you?" Jerod asked him.

"No, and they never will." He replied. He then looked at Tamesis. "You're a good swordsman young man, and your companions aren't ones to wait around, are they?" then he noticed his eyes. "I knew there was something odd about your fighting style. You listen to the blade, right?" Tamesis nodded. "Same here." He took off his helmet. His right eye was completely gouged out, and part of his left was missing. Frightening, but not as much as Tamesis next words, or the next action.

"And you still see clearly with your third eye." The man smiled and opened his left palm. A small eye was in the hand, it blinked and twinkled with laughter.

"That is why I don't fight with a shield."

Dinner was a cheery affair, the previous discussion remaining untouched.

Then the man leaned forward. "So, I understand you need some things from town."

Tamesis nodded. "And a map if one can be found."

He laughed. "I like you, call me Bernard rather than nothing."

Tamesis smiled. "I am Tamesis. I have a feeling we will have some interesting conversations."

…

The next day, the group set out to the market as Bernard went to the barracks. Calista was paired with Tamesis; she had to because of their customs. Jerod was with Tahira and Aceline. Tamesis was going to find everything that was not food related; it was what he was best at. As they parted ways, they decided that they would go to a nearby café for lunch. Tamesis walked slowly, following his nose to a potion shop set in a back ally. As he brushed the door handle, he heard a slight noise behind him. He swiftly pushed Calista away from the noise and he rolled to another position. A sword clanged against the ground, Tamesis seized his chance and tackled the assailant. A heavy impact stopped both their movement. He jumped up, but the assailant didn't move.

"Calista, who is it?"

"A Gerudo."

"Good, I didn't kill anyone important." He patted the scant garments of the corpse until he found what he was looking for. A large money bag filled with plenty of rupees came out of the hidden pocket. "No one ever uses a bank."

They entered the potion shop, Calista was used to seeing lone Gerudos attack people in dark alleys, and was not startled, but she was by how Tamesis fought. He didn't see anything, but tackled the Gerudo just perfectly so that its neck was broke.

"Ah, good morning to you both, and I will be happy to deplete your recently acquired rupees" the shopkeeper said. He stayed in the shadows, not wanting to be seen.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how you know that, but we just want some potions."

"Easy for both questions, I have windows, and you need red potions. I have only enough for five servings though."

"That should be enough." Tamesis replied. He counted out the rupees and gave them to the shopkeeper. In return, he got a satchel containing the five servings in magically separated pockets. The shopkeeper winked at them before they left.

Something about the shopkeeper had scared them both, he knew what they needed and why. The looked back at the alley, but saw only a blank stretch of wall. They continued around town, chatting about the recent events happening in Hyrule. They found a small Bazaar that was selling arrows.

"How much for a bundle of arrows?" Tamesis asked him.

The Bazaar keeper looked at him. "Fifty rupees for thirty, but I'll throw in an arrow crafting set for one hundred and fifty rupees."

Tamesis was slightly confused, everyone sounded so bored and unwilling to do things. Another custom? He counted out the money and ended up giving him the bag. In return, he received fifty arrows, and a small kit to make arrows. They turned and left the shop. Everything in the town seemed slightly robotic. It was just a normal town really, with just more automated approaches. He asked Calista.

"It's a part of the culture, while you work, you cannot indulge in idle things."

"You speak as if it isn't your culture."

"Well, it isn't. I was born up north from here. We moved when dad was enlisted into the military."

Tamesis nodded. It explained why they were more so than the other people.

"Is there anyone that sells maps?"

"No, only Tingle and he rarely shows his face around here."

Tamesis nodded. Everyone had heard about how he was so annoying he was constantly arrested. A large bell rang, and suddenly everything seemed a bit more active. When he asked Calista, she explained it was lunchtime.

"We need to meet up with the others then."

They walked towards the café and saw that it was not the best of times to be there. A riot had broken out and some guards were going in to stop the riot. The soldiers only increased the frenzy and instead of calming them down, and they began to move away.

Calista gasped. "Jerod!"

Tamesis instantly ran into the fight. He recognized Tahira's and Aceline's scents and he rushed over to where they were. On his way he picked up a fallen soldiers spear. Tahira and Aceline where against the far wall. Tamesis tried hard not to panic; the yelling and screaming reminded him of his tribe's last moments. Something whistled as it came it him. Tamesis raised his spear and deflected. Instead, it stuck in the wood. It was an arrow. Someone wanted him dead.

"Now would be a good time to leave." Tamesis told them, and he raised the arrow. "Some people don't like us."

"You think?! The riot started because of us." Tahira told him. Jerod is okay and Bernard's here. It should calm down soon."

A lighted bomb rolled against a wall and exploded. More people began rioting and weapons were drawn.

"Go out through the hole. We leave the town now."

They safely exited the building and got back to an anxious Calista. After reassuring her that her brother and father were fine, they rushed back home. She unlocked the door to the shed and gave them their weapons back. They shouldered their packs and got ready to leave.

"Tell your father we thank him for his hospitality. We wish we could have stayed a little longer." Aceline said to Calista. Then they turned and left.

…

Late that night they sat around a small campfire. Tamesis was carving arrows and what looked like a walking stick. He was chanting softly as he made the staff. The staff was curiously curved, flat and had four notches on it. Without even saying anything to Tahira and Calista, he walked off into the woods. They stared after him, unable to understand why he left. Then they saw him walk back towards them. About ten feet before the camp he jumped and rolled to the side. He struck out with the staff and obviously caught something with it. Tahira stood and grabbed her sword. Aceline knocked an arrow. Tamesis calmly walked back, staff caught on something and then they saw. Calista had followed them.

"Same way we picked up you." Tahira said to Aceline. "Though he didn't wander off."

Tamesis sat her down by the fire. Then went through the same routine. "Why did you follow us?"

"I want some adventure. I don't want to waste my life in a strange town like that."

"Did you bring any provisions or anything to travel with?"

"I brought a bedroll and some traveling food."

"Any weapons? Change of clothes?"

Her confidence faltered. "No…"

"Good. I made this bow for you, but it still needs a string. Besides, WE don't have changes of clothes, so we can't yell at you for that." Tamesis smiled. "Welcome aboard."

**Two Days Later**

The group of friends had been traveling at a good pace. They had no encounters on the road and none at night. The days were passing pleasantly.

"Hey Tamesis, stop!" Tahira shouted. Tamesis stopped and looked back at her. "There's a lake here, do you want to swim?" Aceline and Calista were also in agreement.

"Yeah, why not have a break from traveling." Tamesis wandered over to a tree and relaxed himself against it. Tahira walked to the lake edge and began to take off her Sheikah tunic and leggings. But Calista wasn't quite as anxious as Aceline and Tahira. They quickly caught on.

"He's blind, he's not going to see you." Calista sent a sheepish look back at Tamesis who smiled at her.

"Are you sure, he acts it, but how do you know?" Calista turned to go ask him but was instead of ten yards away, ten inches. She looked at his eyes and saw them up close.

"Not even my ancestor, Impa, Sage of the Shadow temple holds faith in my eyesight returning." He turned and walked back to the tree. Calista was slightly unnerved, but she took off her dress and joined Tahira and Aceline.

Tamesis listened to the happy sounds of his friends in the water. Slowly he was lulled to sleep by the soft waves lapping against the shore.

Tahira looked at her nearly lifelong companion. For once, he was relaxed. Maybe they should visit lakeside areas more often. She then realized something else. She hadn't bathed in a long while and was starting to stink. She walked onto the shore and grabbed her clothes. She took them to the water where Aceline was already scrubbing her dress. Calista was scrubbing herself off first. After they had bathed and splashed around a bit more, Tahira was struck by an idea. She took a look at Tamesis and he was still sleeping, and told them of her plan. They quietly snuck out of the water and advanced on him. Tahira, being a Sheikah and natural at silently moving, took of his sword belt. She carefully placed it down next to him. When they were all ready, Aceline and Calista grabbed one of his feet each while Tahira grabbed his arms. Tamesis awoke with a start, but was too late to stop them. He struggled but knew he couldn't overpower them while he was in the air. Then, they tossed him into the water. Tamesis took a quick breath and then was completely submerged. He surfaced and instantly heard his friends' laughter. He laughed with them. It was the first time he had laughed in a long while. He ducked under the water and swam, feeling his way along with his hands. When he surfaced again, his friends were coming back in. he dived and swam to a small rocky island not far from the shore. Once there, he took of his tunic and leggings and cleaned them. Then he cleaned himself. He put his clothes back on and swam back to his friends. It was the first time in a while that they all truly had fun. As Tamesis resumed his nap, Calista hung their clothes on a nearby branch. Tamesis said that he would try his clothes while he wore them. Aceline and Tahira lied on some grass, and then Calista joined them.

"So, how did you become travelers?" Calista asked.

Tahira swallowed. It was still a touchy subject, but one that needed to be told to her. It started a while ago, when a man named Bolverk killed our tribe with his Gerudo warriors…"

She told Calista everything, not leaving anything out. "What I don't understand is how Tamesis was the only one able to kill one of the Gerudo." She finished.

"I would like to know that too." Said a deep voice.

The girls instantly rushed to their clothing and equipment. Tahira shouted to Tamesis who promptly woke and grabbed his sword. Once everything had been done, they looked at the man. It was Bolverk, and his new captain was lowering her oversized scimitar from his eyes.

"So, how did you follow us?" Tamesis asked. Bolverk tapped one of the Gerudo surrounding him and she spoke loud and clear.

"We waited for you to wake, but you were taking too long and you had already killed one of us. Our only weakness. You had found that out. So we slashed your eyes and decided to ambush you along the road in case you made any friends who might want to be killed." She took in another breath and then gasped. Tamesis had thrown his sword into her stomach. As she collapsed, another took her place. Tamesis was beyond any words, and Bolverk knew it. "Know that we want you alive. We will give you some more time, but then you will fall to me again." As one, they threw deku nuts at them. Before they left, and before the nuts impacted, Tahira saw them strip the dead Gerudo of anything useful, including her magic armor and she saw Bolverk angrily turn to his new captain.

The effects of the nuts were instant. They were obviously allowed to ripen a bit more than usual because the combined force was enough to knock them all back in the water.

Tamesis came up sputtering and instantly walked over to the dead woman. He pulled his sword free and kicked her twice to make sure she was really dead.

"Some fight." He said. "Why didn't he just take us by surprise?"

Calista answered. "His captain was stopping him from seeing anything."

"And he wasn't too happy about it." Tahira added.

"Plus he wasn't too happy about you killing the person right in front of him." Aceline added.

"Next time we'll be ready for him. We need to move so that he can't follow us. We will only meet him when we're good and ready." Tamesis stated.

**Writer's cramp! Three chapters in four days, phew. Well, if you need any clarifications, I will be happy to clear them up. Oh yeah, thanks to my older sisters for making the beginning of the lake part of the chapter possible. I got two of them and no brothers so, I don't think that was perfect, but it's the best a guy can do. If you don't like it and think I should research, think. The greatest question to man is What is woman? Lol. Hoping you will still review, Apoclypse. P.S. I told you that Link would be in this book Principessa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For several clarifications, Link is married to Princess Zelda, making him the Prince. Two, this is all a man's mind, so if you don't like how I portrayed the woman, feel free to comment on it. Three, Tamesis didn't throw his sword at Bolverk because 1. He didn't see where he was. 2. The Gerudo was in front of him. 3. Revenge is sweet and everyone wants to milk it. And now for a very interesting addition.**

Chapter 5

As the group entered through the wall, they made a curious picture. A young man starting to grow a beard and mustache, eyes torn and shredded and to top it, a Sheikah. With him, three girls, two Hylians and another Sheikah. One with blond hair black eyes, the other with red hair, and ocean blue eyes. Of a sort. The Sheikah had red hair, and scarlet eyes. They were travelers. Well armed travelers.

"Halt, where ye' go so heavily armed?" asked a gate guard. The group looked at him. Tahira remembered their last encounter with guards. She looked away, and then quickly looked back.

"Tamesis, these aren't Hylian troops, they're Imperial!" She whispered.

"Really?" Tamesis thought. They knew little of the massive country well to the east of even the Ordon province. He thought back and realized with a qualm, none of them had ever looked at a map. "We don't know the customs."

The guard was obviously sharp and heard their whispers. "So what part of Hyrule do you come from?"

Tamesis gave a weak smile. "We've never looked at maps before." He confided. The guard nodded.

"Well, enjoy your stay. Head west to go back to Hyrule if that's where you want to go. If you cause ANY trouble in this town at all, we have dire consequences." He informed them.

Aceline thanked him as they walked off. "Nice guy."

"Too bad not all guards are like that." Tahira replied. They walked down a side alley and began to look for an inn they could stay at. "Maybe we should stay a while to find out more about this place."

"We could, we have the rupees and no time limit." Tamesis told them. "But if it's more than five days, which I think it will be, we'll have to put on a performance."

The whole group grimaced. They had stopped at several towns along the way, each time they had put on a performance with magic, sword skills with Tamesis, the main income came from the bets of the towns' best swordsmen beating Tamesis. They always reeled in several hundred rupees. So with the money, they had bought extra clothes, large quivers, tents that could be folded and unfolded quickly while still being light and compact. Tamesis also bought them all small daggers that could be easily drawn and concealed on their persons. Lastly, he sold his short sword, and bought a longer and better sword, the man called it a Longsword for a reason, and as an added bonus, he sold them all fine quality short swords, replacing Tahira's chipped and scratched sword with some of the best steel available, and giving Aceline and Calista a fall back weapon longer than a dagger. He didn't buy arrows or bows because he could easily make fine quality bows and arrows.

Calista looked at Tamesis, as always surprised how he could have a dagger hidden on his ankle, a short sword on his left hip, and a longsword strapped to his back underneath a large pack with no visible effort. He also was carrying, in addition to his belongings, a dress for each of the girls and a pair of tunics and leggings for them also. They had clothes for every day of the week and dress clothes for looking formal for curious lords wishing to meet the strange party.

She looked up to see a sign, and what looked like a respectable and fairly cheap inn. They weren't too picky about their lodgings since they were better than tents.

"The Wild Wanderer." Calista said and pointed it to Tamesis. Tamesis nodded and let her lead them in.

It was not a busy place, but it also wasn't empty. Several people looked up and rested their eyes on them, Tamesis' eyes not noticed behind her. When they were, the men murmured and slowly looked away. But one man stayed watching them. Tahira went over to get them rooms and dinner. Tamesis listened to the idle banter in the room. Only Calista noticed the man still staring at them, face hidden buy a hood, body covered by a long cloak. He reached for his cup and she saw a massive amount of scars on his hands. She inadvertently gasped and Tamesis instantly put a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" he asked, somewhat harshly, the guard encounter had obviously brought back the memories.

"The man, over there" she moved his face towards him. The man still did not stop staring at them. She thought she saw him stiffen a little. "He won't stop staring at us, and he is scarred really badly." Tamesis sniffed at the air for scents.

"He is a fighter, but I can't tell much more. Just ignore him." Tamesis turned and began talking to Tahira and Calista tried to listen in, but still had the feeling those eyes were on her. They soon were served a dinner of roast cuccoo and assorted vegetables. The man was still staring at them. As they left for their rooms, she looked back and saw he was still watching the group.

…

Calista awoke to Tahira knocking on her door. "Come in" she called. Tahira entered and closed the door so that he could dress.

"What is all this about a man watching us?" she asked curiosity and surprise in her voice.

Calista began to dress and tell her about his stare and scars. At the end, Tahira sighed.

"Let's be a bit more careful when we walk around." She told Calista. She left the room and Calista followed. "Tamesis left with Aceline to find a good spot for a show." When they got to the bottom of the stairs, few people were there for a late breakfast. Calista looked around and saw that the man was not there. She breathed a bit easier and ate breakfast in silence with Tahira doing likewise.

"Come on, Tamesis gave us some money to spend and few instructions." Tahira winked at her. "There are a few nice places around here."

A short while later, the girls where window shopping when they literally ran into Aceline.

"Have you seen Tamesis" she asked them. They shook their heads. "Well, you should. He's about to win a sword fighting competition." She pointed and Tahira and Calista turned.

There was a large stage with lots of wooden swords lying on the ground. Evidently, when you lost, you dropped your sword and jumped off. There were several people on the stage; one was Tamesis who was using wits instead of brawn, unlike the other bulky men. As they watched, they saw that there were three men besides Tamesis and two women also. They had strange crowns on their heads, proving them to be the masters of the arena. A man was obviously intent on smashing one to small pieces while another was trying to gut her twin. The third man was fighting Tamesis, and losing. Whenever he would swing, Tamesis would deflect it, or dodge it, barely wasting energy while the man was tiring quickly from hurt hands and sore arms. As they watched, Tamesis ducked another swing and it hit one of the other men. The man grimaced, but both resumed their work. Finally, Tamesis stopped dodging and blocked the man's blade in mid swing. Tamesis pushed him and he fell off the stage and onto a sort of trampoline. The crowd roared louder as the woman concussed the men they were fighting.

"Now they both fight Tamesis!" Aceline exclaimed. As the other two looked at her, she explained she had seen a tournament like this back in Hyrule.

They turned to watch as they began to circle him. Tamesis was perfectly calm, and kept absolutely still. The crowd eventually quieted, wanting to see what happened next. With a single bound, the twin champions attacked Tamesis. Tamesis didn't move until the last moment. He ducked and they slammed their swords onto each others'. Tamesis wasted no time. He whipped his sword up and shattered the hilt of one of the twins. The other stumbled forward with the sudden addition to her sword. Tamesis sped her on her way with a slap of the dull wooden blade. She tripped off the stage. The one remaining instantly looked for a blade, but they were all behind Tamesis. Instead of fighting, she forfeited.

Tahira frowned; Tamesis liked fighting way too much. As he came back with a hefty purse, she remained silent and motioned for Calista to do the same. Tamesis didn't notice them.

"I told you I wouldn't get hurt, Aceline."

Aceline huffed. "Alright, you were right. You didn't get hurt."

Tamesis smiled, and then faced Tahira. "So why are you such a stick in the mud?" he asked her. She shook her head, if his senses were exceptional before he was blind, they were insane now.

"Whenever there's a fight, you would always jump in, keeper of the peace, if only to have a bit of fun while fighting. Now, we are on the road and you still can't resist a fight. Why?"

Tamesis shrugged. "Why do you turn evil once a month?" he retorted. "That's about the same analogy."

Aceline and Calista began to laugh while Tahira began to lose her temper. "It's not the same analogy! We have that for a reason, but you fight just to fight!" she began to raise her voice.

Tamesis' lips twitched a little. "Actually, since I won, we have a performance stage guaranteed for tomorrow evening and we got several thousand rupees to boot."

They all looked at him. "I didn't know that the prize was that much!" Aceline exclaimed.

Tamesis grinned. "It wasn't, I just talked to the right people with the loose pockets first."

Aceline and Calista began to laugh again while Tahira dropped her mouth.

"Cheer up!" Tamesis scolded her and he gave her a quick hug. They both realized that when they had originally left, Tamesis was half an inch taller than her. Now, she barely reached his chin. "I wasn't planning on losing; besides, they wouldn't have realized they had one of those stealing crows behind them. I could have taken it out and still have gotten all the money back with more."

Tahira smiled. No one except fairies knew the name of the thieving birds. And Tamesis had guaranteed that they could stay in town for a long while.

"Just don't do anything like that again." She warned.

…

Two silent shapes drew their swords behind the unsuspecting figure. He was talking to a store attendant. Why anyone was up in the middle of the night, they knew not, only that he must be killed in a special way. One drew a dagger and took aim. They threw it and it impaled itself in the eye of the shop owner. The man began to turn, but a sword began to kill him in an efficient and quick way, a style they had seen earlier that day. He fell to the ground dead, and they ran off, drops of blood leading to an inn door where some long grass was smeared with blood come off a sword. Their job was done and they walked off.

…

Tamesis awoke to bells ringing; he quickly dressed and ran down the stairs. He caught the serving maid by the arm.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but no one is allowed to go into the streets."

Tamesis 'looked' around and realized there were five guards by the door. He walked upstairs and buckled on his swords, knowing he might need them. He knocked on Tahira's, Aceline's, and Calista's doors telling them all he knew. Aceline felt the floor tremble a bit as the door to the inn's main room downstairs was flung open. She heard heavy footfalls and realized that they must be searching the house.

Tamesis stopped in mid-sentence. "There are about twenty guards, why so many?"

Obviously no one knew the answer so they began to walk towards the stairs. They stopped as the guards rushed up. As soon as the captain saw them, he yelled something in the Imperial language. Tamesis was knocked to the ground and quickly disarmed. Tahira caught a look at him and saw his head was bleeding. Calista stepped forward but was then slammed against a wall and disarmed. Aceline stepped back and a guard dove into a tackle. Two other guards helped him pin and disarm her. Tahira drew her sword, and yelled at the guards.

"Why are you doing this?" in reply, a guard advanced on her with his sword. He was obviously good, and he disarmed her in several blows. She punched his helm in a futile gesture of defiance and knocked it off. It was the guard that they met at the gate.

"Assassin!" he said as he slammed her against a wall. The world went black.

…

Tahira slowly woke. When she was finally able to get a grasp on her senses, her eyes snapped open. She began to struggle, but realized that she was tied to a wooden table, unable to budge. Instead of struggling further, she looked around. A guard was standing by a door which was opening slowly. She looked around the rest of the room, which was cold grey stone. Tahira looked back at the door and saw three men enter. One was a Major.

"Any other weapons or anything on her?" he asked the first guard. The guard shook his head. Tahira was relieved. Her dagger was in her sleeve still. She could get it out when they left. The Major walked towards her. She looked into his eyes, and to her surprise, saw cold, unguarded hatred and malice. He slowly untied her arms and stomach from the table. She massaged her wrists until she felt the circulation returning. The Major was untying the ropes binding her ankles. When he finished, she repeated the procedure, not looking at him, still feeling his hatred.

"Stand." He ordered. She complied. He grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. "Tell me now, and it will be a lot easier on you. Are there any weapons, poisons, or any other device on you?" his eyes bore into hers as she shook her head. The Major took a step back, and then one of his bodyguards stepped forward and slapped her. The Major was watching her, waiting for a response. When she had none, he began to leave the room. "Do a full search." He told the guards. The Major closed the door and they surrounded her.

Tahira tried to avoid them, but the walls offered no protection and one of the guards had folded up the table and put it outside. In the end, one caught her by the sleeve that held the dagger. He felt it too. He spluttered something in their language and one of the guards held her still while the others began to strip her. She struggled, but they had armor on and were _very_ experienced. The guard holding her pushed a finger into her skin and the pain kept her still. As she lost her modesty, the guards never even blinked. Well drilled and experienced. As they finished, one of the guards left and told the major waiting outside. The Major grunted in response and walked off. The other guards left and took her dagger and clothes with them, leaving her naked and cold in the room, which suddenly felt big and empty.

…

As the hours passed, Tahira wondered what had happened to her friends. As she thought about them, the door opened. Immediately covering herself, she watched the guards enter. Two immediately grabbed her with cold indifference. She flinched and tried to pull away, but they were to strong and she felt bruises beginning to form under her skin. They began to drag her through the compound, ending their journey in front of a large cell made entirely of stone, the front crisscrossed with metal bars. One of the guards unlocked the door; the other two promptly flung her in.

Tahira gasped in pain as she landed face first and slid into the wall fairly hard. She fell into oblivion again.

…

Aceline had been treated much the same, searched and stripped and tossed into the same cell. She stood and looked around, attempting to conceal her modesty from anyone that might have been in the area. She looked and saw Tahira against the wall, tossed in slightly too hard. In an opposite corner, Tamesis was sitting cross legged. His hands were casually clasped in his hands serving a double purpose. Appearing at ease and keeping his modesty.

"Hello Aceline. Calista is coming to join us." As he spoke, the doors opened down the hall and the guards walked by and tossed in Calista. "Well, we're all here." He stated. "Now for the why."

Calista stood and also tried to conceal herself. "I think we killed the Lord of this city somehow." She stated. "The guards said something about it."

Tamesis nodded. "Those women I fought? Remember them? They were assassins, and they used my style of fighting to kill him and made a trail leading to us."

Tahira slowly began to wake. When she did, she wished she hadn't. "We were framed?"

"Yes."

They all groaned. Tamesis looked thoughtful. "Get some sleep in a corner. I think we might need it."

…

The night was dark. Their cell was cold and lonely. As Tamesis waited, he heard it. A door was slowly and quietly opened. A man walked down the hall, jangling keys. Tamesis smiled.

"Need any help?" a voice asked.

"I think we need a little." He smiled. The voice was dry, deep and painfully quiet.

The stranger opened the door. Tahira was instantly standing and trying to conceal herself.

The man laughed. "I've seen enough naked people in my time."

Tahira smiled uncertainly and went to wake Aceline and Calista. "Including you both."

Tamesis' smile vanished. Tahira stopped from waking the others. She turned, slowly the hood dropped back to reveal the scarred and torn face of Adish, Tahira's supposed dead father and Tamesis' foster father.

**Hahahaha! I woke up one night; I instantly wanted to do something like this! And here it is! My God I can die happy now! Can you? Stay tuned! Sincerely Apoclypse.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, Adish is back, and now I have three readers! Selestyna, Brown Phantom, and Principesa. If your not included, comment! Not dedicated to anyone, cuz it doesn't reflect them.**

Chapter 6

Tamesis didn't immediately react. Tahira did. She fainted. Tamesis carefully walked to her and checked to make sure she was alright. He then stood and walked towards Adish.

Adish stood still as Tamesis sniffed him, and then ran his fingers over his face. Tamesis felt moisture beneath Adish's eye.

"You've changed." Tamesis murmured.

"You more so than me." Adish replied. "Who did this?"

"The Gerudo's. Why didn't we kill more of them?"

Adish sighed. He dropped a large pack on the ground. "Your belongings are all in there. I think you want to get clothed before your privileged friends wake up."

Tamesis nodded, and clothed himself. He felt around until Adish handed him his weapons.

"I think that Tahira needs a red potion." Adish said.

"No need. I've been practicing this. It only works on sleeping people." Tamesis walked over to Tahira, held his hands above her and concentrated. Golden light rays beamed down and focused on her wounds, healing them.

"You've been practicing."

"Yes. I can at the best of times light my sword or campfires on fire. Water is easier since its fluidity demands it. We never want for a drink."

"And the others?"

"Wind I haven't practiced because it blows out the fire and sucks away heat. Earth is still too stubborn."

Adish smiled. "You've grown. But there are still more elements out there. More than we can dream of."

Tamesis roused Calista and Aceline. "Teach me sometime."

"I'm not the right one for that. Besides, you need to prove yourselves law abiding travelers, not assassins. And we must hurry for the plan that I have."

Tamesis nodded. He and Adish walked out of the cell as they began to dress.

"How did you live? What is this plan? And how are we getting out of here?" Tamesis asked him. It was obvious that Tahira had woken up and was listening to them while she dressed. Calista and Aceline too.

"The first two will have to wait. The third is easy. It's a holiday so the doors are double locked and left unguarded. With enough strength we can waltz out."

"A simple, yet effective plan. Let's do it."

…

A short while later, the group of five were jogging through a forest.

"Why are we hurrying?" Calista asked.

"There is a town. It is preparing for a siege. We need to get to it before the enemies do. We must help them defend the city to redeem yourselves." Adish replied.

"What if we die?" Aceline asked.

"Then you are redeemed even faster."

They jogged in silence. After a long day, they finally stopped to rest.

"Tahira, are you alright? Adish asked.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"Stop lying to me. Your face is white, your limbs are shaking, and above all things, you're grumpy."

"Really, I'm fine." She said. She began to walk of, but began to collapse. Tamesis caught her with his unerring accuracy.

"You're not fine. Get some food and rest. You need it." She nodded and reluctantly complied. As she began to sleep, Adish and Tamesis began to construct a small wooden frame.

"What are you making?" Aceline asked.

"A seat." Tamesis replied.

"What for?"

"Tahira."

"Why does she need a seat?"

"Because she's too weak to run."

Aceline quieted. Tahira had been almost as strong as Tamesis' unnatural strength.

"Any idea why" Calista asked.

"No."

Both the girls quieted. They had become used to Tamesis and Tahira knowing everything. The past half hour made them realize that they were mortals too.

Adish and Tamesis stayed up later talking about what the probable problems were. In the end, they came up with one choice. They would have to take her to the nearest town for a doctor.

**Cause nobody ****wants to be the last one there.**

**'Cause everyone wa****nts to feel like someone cares.**

**Someone to lo****ve with my life in their hands.**

**There`s gotta be somebody for me like tha****t.**

**Cause nob****ody wants to go it on their own**

**And everyone w****ants to know they´re not alone.**

**Somebody else**** that feels the same somewhere.**

**There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.**

**What? Oh, sorry!**

The next morning, Tamesis and Adish got up earlier than usual. They had stayed up late the night before making the seat and talking about what had occurred to them in the time that had passed. They began to pack up all the gear and wake everyone except Tahira. They let her sleep in.

"Let's get Tahira onto the seat." Adish told Tamesis. He nodded and told Aceline and Calista what to do. Tahira never woke when they put her on the seat, so Aceline checked her pulse.

"I can barely feel her pulse!" she exclaimed.

The group set off immediately at a steady jog, trying to make it to a town to save her. In the late afternoon, a small village was only a short ways off.

"Look, do you think they'll have a doctor?" Calista asked, then flinched as she expected Tamesis to open his eyes and look at her. He didn't. He turned to Tahira. He checked her pulse and then he removed from his pack a mask. Aceline recognized it as the mask that she got when they played the Song of Healing on their Harps, unused for a long while now. He put it over her face and lifted her again. Almost immediately Adish dropped her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tahira asked.

Adish looked down and saw Tahira still on the stretcher. He looked up again and saw Tahira standing there also with the mask on.

"Tamesis, what kinds of masks are those?"

Tamesis shrugged "magic I think, we don't really know."

Tahira was looking at herself on the stretcher with interest.

"I can feel that this body is fresh and fine, but my real one is weak, I can feel it at the same time.

Tamesis jumped back. "What the-"

"It's okay, I think this mask let's me make a copy of myself."

"Well then don't do it unless we have to."

Tamesis picked up her real body and began to carry her.

"That feels weird; it's like I can feel what's happening to that body while I'm in this one." Tahira continued to talk about the new feeling while they walked towards to the town.

"Tahira, take off the mask, I don't think that people in this town are used to seeing an injured person on a stretcher walking next to themselves." Adish told his daughter.

"Oh, right." Tahira attempted to pull the mask from her face, but then realized that in her second body, it _was_ her face.

"Here." Tamesis said, and he pulled off the mask from her real body. Tahira vanished. As they walked into the town, an old man who was obviously an elder of some sort stopped them and led them into his hut.

"Put her here." He said. He instantly began to examine her, finally diagnosing her with a large cranial wound.

"This is beyond my skill. You'll have to take her to the nearby city. It's a three day journey."

"Okay. We'll do that."

…

Tamesis sat on his bed; he hadn't taken of anything while he had waited for the diagnostic. Now he knew that they wouldn't be part of the siege on the city still a few more days travel. They would be outlaws. But it didn't matter, as long as Tahira lived.

…

Three days later they had arrived in a small city with a smaller garrison. But the Doctor was good, and that was all that mattered.

"She'll live, but she needs rest." He told them. "It'll take her about four days." The group winced, that was a long healing time for a Sheikah.

"Now young man, let's have a look at those eyes." Tamesis jumped, the Doctor was talking about his eyes, could they be healed?

"Hmmmm. Well, whoever cut them cut deep, but anything can see if they have a pair of these." The Doctor held up a set of what seemed to be a small glass circle embedded in a soft material with small, fine lengths of metals coming out of it.

"What is it?" Tamesis asked, startled and happy, his eyesight could be fixed.

"Well, it's one of technology's greatest achievements. It's what's called robotics, it will connect to your brain and let you see through the glass eye. Don't worry about it breaking, it won't."

Tamesis was stunned. He would be able to see again.

"But, the operation to get it in is very risky and _will_ cost you. So will the eye."

"How much." They all asked at once.

"30,000 rupees."

"They looked at each other. They all spent out of the same pocket, and with Adish's money added, they totaled at only 11,000 rupees, a hefty sum, but not enough.

They told him.

"Ahhhh. I could cut it down to 22,000, and I'll even take a bit of my extra time to make it zoom. But no less. They _are_ expensive."

The group huddled. The doctor went to check on Tahira. "We could do a couple of shows, include some magic, impress crowds, gamble a bit and we have it." Calista said.

Tamesis was unable to stop a tear falling from his eye. He concentrated on it, and it slowly began to form into a semi-precious gem.

"That's it, Tamesis. Keep concentrating!" Adish instructed. Tamesis began concentrating harder until it was an actual gemstone. He weighed it in his hands.

"If I can keep doing this, if you get me a bucket of water, and we set up a stand, we'll have the money." He smiled.

…

Tamesis and Adish had discovered this new branch of magic and weren't about to waste it. With a bucket of water to each of them, they began to concentrate and create the gems. Calista was manning the stand and Aceline, seeing as she was a well muscled girl and both Tamesis and Adish needed to make the gems, guarded the goods. Plenty of customers would come, and each gem was sold, the pairs could barely keep up. At the end of the day, Tamesis and Adish tired beyond belief, they had made over three hundred gems, and ten thousand rupees. The next day, they tried to sell the remaining few, since Tamesis and Adish couldn't keep up their magic reserves with all the magic they had used and they needed the few extra rupees.

"Why don't we go and make some arrows?" Tamesis asked Adish.

"Why not? We'll collect some wood and feathers and start crafting. As they spent the pastime cutting the shafts and gluing the feathers, it was apparent there were fewer takers.

"I'll cut some more wood." Tamesis said, and he turned to leave. As he walked to the nearby forest, he hummed an old tune. Upon realizing it was the one Bolverk had taught him, he instantly stopped humming. He began to gather up the passable sticks for a while, and then stopped. He tied them up and walked towards a nearby hill. He listened carefully and eventually figured out that the noise he heard was marching boots. The kingdom of the far north, The Confederated States, a very technologically advanced Empire, but thankfully small, was marching through a valley right towards the city. Tamesis ran. He grabbed the wood and alerted the city guard. A formal scout party was sent out, and it was confirmed. The Valley, the only way to or from the city was blocked by Confederate troops ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) one week seeing that they had a supply train to pull.

Tamesis walked towards the table and lay down.

"Now, I'm going to put you into an enchanted sleep so that you don't squirm and don't feel anything…"

…

A week after their arrival both Tahira and Tamesis were cured of serious ailments.

"So how do you like seeing again?" Aceline asked.

"It's wonderful! I never thought I would see anything again!" Tamesis had become very happy upon the gift of sight being granted again to him. Not even the army marching towards them did not concern him the slightest, even though they were drafted into the defense of the city. He had been very surprised by their new appearances, especially his neck length hair and his size. He was roughly a foot and a half taller than Tahira, and a couple of inches taller than Adish.

"It's good to have your sight back." Tahira said. She gave him a hug. Adish hid a slight smile. Even though Tamesis could see, he still had his supernatural senses. He looked at Adish and his eye zoomed in a bit. He pulled it back.

"Ah! It's hard to control the zoom!" He said. They laughed. A large crack suddenly silenced them.

"Gunshot!" Adish said. "Grab the bows!"

The group rushed to the walls. They looked out over what were easily six thousand men. The garrison normal was only three hundred men. With the city reinforcing the garrison, they were still at three to twelve odds. A man rode forward and began to recite their rules of surrender.

"Surrender is total and all persons and objects in the walls will belong to the General…"

Tamesis casually knocked an arrow into his longbow. He drew back. No one saw as his eye changed color from green to red and a trajectory arc appeared on it. Then he let go. The man was cut off in mid sentence as the arrow buried itself in his left eye. After a long wait of ten seconds, in which all the defenders had loosed a shaft, and Tamesis his second. Their front rank was composed of shield bearers and they did a poor job of it. A few raised them, but most of the rest were filled with arrows. The second rank raised long metal barrels with wooden parts. Tamesis recognized them as 'rifles'.

"Get down!" He shouted. Those in the area complied as resounding booms echoed and small metal balls whizzed above and into the wall. Tamesis jumped up and fired of an arrow charged with ice magic. The effect sent a small cluster of men to the netherworlds.

"Kill them all!" a voice shouted from below. Larger booms echoed from the back and large balls began to race towards the walls. Thankfully, most missed, but one collided near the gate, sending all the men on that section of wall plunging down. A large section of stone had been torn loose.

"Let's not get near those things." Aceline said.

Catapults whistled their reply to the large guns and smashed helpless men beneath their weight. Rifles were slow, but lethal as one cocky man found out next to Adish. His top skull shattered into bloody fragments as a bullet struck him.

"Note to self, don't get shot." He stood up to fire and saw a rippling through the ranks. Ladders began to show. They began to rise towards the walls so he powered his next arrow with fire and shot the ladder carriers. The ladder was in flames in moments.

Adish ducked down as the angry replies of the rifles whizzed past him.

He checked the outside of the wall for grappling hooks and was surprised to see that the crenellation he was behind was being pounded to dust. He shot off a few more arrows and heard a distinct _ting_ of metal on metal. He looked out to see swordsmen running to the standing ladders.

Men with broadswords were the first to arrive. Jumping recklessly onto the crenellations, they swung the swords in huge arcs, cutting down men nearby. Some were stabbed, or pushed off the wall. But an alarming number were already on the wall.

"Swords!" Someone shouted. Adish quickly shouldered his bow and whipped out his sword. He began the graceful dance of a Sheikah SnakeSwordsman. Men on the nearby ladder were slaughtered as they came over the top of the wall. But men on the other ladders did not have that misfortune. Adish looked at Tamesis. He never took more than three strokes to lay a man down. Adish always knew he would be one of the best. Unless he was killed in this Goddess forsaken valley. Adish continued the work, taking out anyone not a friend. Slowly though, his friends began to thin out.

"Throw the ladders off!" shouted his Sergeant. Adish concentrated and the ladder burst into fire. The ladder bearers were crushed when it fell. Adish did not care, they were enemies. The ladders fell one by one. The remaining swordsmen were stranded and they knew it. But none surrendered. The death toll rose, but the initial battle was finished and the walls were still standing.

Adish looked down as the army retreated for the day. He was tired, and the walls were covered with limbs, and blood. Adish looked for the bodies when he realized that the wall was so thin that the heaviest stuff fell off.

_So much for the wounded._ He thought. "Tamesis, how is everyone?" He shouted.

Tamesis stepped aside to show a small portion of clean wall. "They never got close enough." He said. Tahira and Tamesis had stood in front of Calista and Aceline, protecting them from attack and letting them shoot.

"What's your count?" Tahira asked Adish.

"Bad luck to count."

"That few?"

"Thirty two."

"More than both of us." Aceline said.

"Nine more than me." Tahira said.

They looked at Tamesis.

"Sixty seven."

"Really?" Adish asked. He had expected a few less.

"No."

"Oh, how many?"

"Somewhere around a hundred. I lost count."

"One nineteen." Shouted their sergeant. "Including your ranged kills. I always keep track of all of my troops' counts."

Tamesis looked at them. "Don't be sad. You can catch up to me during our counterattack tonight."

…

The night was dark and slightly rainy. Perfect for remaining hidden. The squad was gathered around the campsite that was their target. There were eighty men and a small sputtering fire. Most were asleep.

"Tahira?" Calista whispered. "How many did they lose?"

Tahira pursed her lips. "I think seven hundred."

"How many did we lose?"

She gave a sigh. "A thousand exactly."

Aceline stopped her gasp a second before it happened. "Really?"

Tahira turned to her. "Yes."

A sharp whistle sounded and they all slowly knocked arrows. Ten seconds after it sounded, they all let fly. They let off a second volley then charged.

They ran silently. The sentries had died without sounds, so they could kill them while they still had surprise. The operation went smoothly. Each of the platoons were gone.

"We can take out another platoon." Tamesis said.

"Yes, let's." Adish agreed.

The sergeant conceded. "Okay, you two go around back. We'll shoot from the front." The remaining eight watched them run off silently.

"Let's go. We still have a job."

…

At the whistle, the guards were dropped by arrows. Except one. He screamed out in pain, alerting the two platoons at the second campsite to their presence. A second arrow pierced his throat, but the damage was done. The platoon awakened. They milled around and finally charged the trees. Seen by none of them, two large fireballs chased after them. The rear ranks were baked in their heavy plate armor, the front winced as the heat rolled onto them. They turned and charged the two lone figures. As they charged, arrows sped into their unprotected backs. The few who did reach them were expertly cut down.

"Let's go!" the sergeant shouted.

The group ran back to the gate and safely got inside.

Tamesis turned. "We need to learn ore about these people. Their armor is thick and their 'rifles' are strong."

Adish nodded. "We should capture a few of them."

**Done with chapter six. Poll, who likes Adish?**

**Sorry about the wait, my computer won't let me on FanFic anymore, so I have to use different computers and a memory stick. P.S. How often do you want updates?**

**Apoclypse signing off.**


End file.
